The Butt Dial
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: Scully butt-dials Mulder.What does he overhear? Mulder/Scully. [Amelia Series #1]


Authors Note: Because who has NOT butt-dialled someone?

..

Mulder had just settled down on his sofa to watch TV. He had a beer in hand and his feet on the coffee table, he planned on having a relaxing evening. This generally meant crappy TV, lots of beer and then an early night. He hadn't even decided what to watch when his phone began ringing in his pocket. He hit the mute button on the TV remote and dug around in his pocket for his mobile phone leaning forward to put his beer on the table.

"Agent Mulder," he answered. He heard a female giggle and a strange rustling sound. He pulled the phone away from his ear to see who had called him, it was Scully. "Scully, are you okay?"

_So how's your cute partner Dana?_

He heard another giggle and realized he should probably hang up. Scully clearly butt-dialled him. Something made him press the phone to his ear though. _Cute partner_. The woman – not Scully – must have been talking about _him_.

_Oh you know, still good looking. I must admit it's nice having eye-candy._

There was more rustling and he missed what they were saying for a moment. _Eye candy_? Really Scully?

_You really need to just jump him Dana. You have hardly been on a date in years!_

_We work together, it's against policy. You know this Amelia_!

Jump him? Mulder felt light headed. He really needed to hang up. He was eavesdropping and it was not right. Scully's friend, Amelia – made a funny sound and then told her to screw policy. He hung up then and placed his phone on the table.

He had never really pictured Scully hanging out with girlfriends and having talks like the one he just overheard. Sure he realized she was attracted to him – it went both ways. He was incredibly attracted to her, he always held back for the same reason Scully had just told her friend. He wasn't exactly one to stick to the FBI rules… but Scully was and he respected that wherever possible.

He tiredly ran a hand over his face. It was admittedly getting harder and harder to show self-restraint though. Just the other day she had caught him staring down her top and when she told him off he had just smirked. She couldn't expect him to _always_ look the other way!

..

"Oh shit, Amelia!" Scully was holding her phone in her hand. "I must have accidentally called him." She spilled her wine as she hurriedly placed her glass on the nearest table. "Oh fuck." She ran a hand through her hair anxiously. Had he heard them talking?

"It should say how long the call was connected for," Amelia told her calmly. Scully relaxed and checked it, hopefully he had hung up once he realized she hadn't called him in purpose.

"Over two minutes!" She switched her phone off and put it back into her pocket. "What do I do? Should I call him?" Amelia started laughing and before long Scully found herself laughing along with her.

"It's just your luck, Dana." Amelia covered her mouth as she tried to stop laughing. "I look forward to hearing his response." Scully drained the last of her wine.

"Well, I think that's me for the night." She switched her cell phone back on. She called for a taxi and on wobbly legs helped her friend clean the dishes they had made. She gave her a tight hug on her way out the door - knowing that she probably wouldn't see her for a long time. The gap between visits to Amelia was far too long and it was mostly her fault.

"I expect a phone call as soon as you have spoken to him!" Amelia called out as Scully headed down the hallway outside her friend's apartment.

"Of course!" She called back over her shoulder. It was sure to be an entertaining phone call.

..

Scully woke to a throbbing headache the following day. She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to swallow a couple of painkillers. Normally she drank very little so when she did drink more than a couple of glasses she suffered for it the next day. She had just dry swallowed the pills and coughed in a very un-attractive manner almost throwing the damn things back up again – when her phone began ringing. It was then the previous night's mishap came back to her. The butt dial.

"Agent Scully," she cleared her throat knowing her voice was husky.

"Hey Scully," it was Mulder. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She really, really needed a coffee before she had this talk. She stayed silent and headed towards the kitchen tucking the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "Scully, you there?" He repeated.

"Uh, yeah." She put the kettle on and sighed aloud. "I didn't mean to call you last night, sorry about that." She still clung to the thin hope that he hadn't heard them.

"It's okay." There was another awkward silence as she poured the milk into her mug. "It was kind of entertaining." She cringed internally and took a sip of her coffee. "Eye candy, really?" She nearly spat out her mouthful. _Crap_!

"I was… drinking." She admitted. "I apologise, I know it was an inappropriate comment." It was more along the lines of something Mulder would say to her!

"It's honestly okay, stop apologising." He laughed. "I wouldn't mind if you jumped me, you know?" She blushed furiously at this and literally had no idea how to answer. "I'd have to be blind and stupid to not want you to." He carried on and she rolled her eyes. He was _such_ a boy. They all thought through their dicks.

"Mulder," she interrupted him. "I'm not going to jump you." She told him firmly. "I… just…" She trailed off. Why? Why wasn't she going to?

"Okay Scully," he chuckled. "I'll talk to you later."

..

It was a few hours later that she found Mulder at her door. She sighed and let him inside. Couldn't he have just given her the weekend to recover from her embarrassment?

"Hey," she stood aside and Mulder walked in. She found herself staring at his ass. He wore jeans and had to admit they looked _very_ sexy. She looked down at her own t shirt and slacks and suddenly wished she was wearing something else.

"Hey Scully," he gave her a toothy grin. They stood a few feet from each other just staring. She hoped things wouldn't be this awkward all the time now. "After last night I decided I just _had_ to do this." She raised her eyebrows in question. Do what? He took two steps forward and placed his hands on her waist. "I hope you don't mind." He whispered. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he tugged her closer.

"Mulder…" She warned. He ignored it and pressed his lips to hers. Her body responded immediately. Fire ran through her and she melted into his embrace her arms automatically reaching up and winding around his neck. How could she say no? It was literally impossible. She opened her mouth to him and let the kiss deepen.

"Was that okay?" He pulled away his eyes probing hers, he suddenly looked worried.

"Are you kidding me?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Of course!"

"Good," he smiled, looking relieved. "Because there is a lot more where that came from." He tenderly ran a hand down her face and cupped her chin. "I'm glad you butt-dialled me Scully, or I may not have found the courage to finally kiss you." She smiled back at him.

"Kiss me again, Mulder." She told him, looking up at him beneath her eyelashes. He responded by once more placing his lips against hers.

The End.


End file.
